spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome To The Chum Bucket II
"Welcome To The Chum Bucket II" is the 3rd episode of "Plankton Lives With The Raw". It is also a sequel to the original "Welcome To The Chum Bucket" episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. Transcript Ah...Bikini Bottom. The most beautiful place in the sea.....If you're tall enough to see it. This may be why Plankton is so grumpy, but the most likely reason is because his schemes NEVER WORK! Here is a wonderful example of a genius plan gone wrong...Take 2 Outside the Krusty Krab PLANKTON: Hey! Krabs! Come here for a second! MR. KRABS (closing Krusty Krab for the day): What do you want, you little pipsqueak? PLANKTON: I'd like to give you this $100 bill I have in my hand right now...(Krabs runs to snatch it)...IF...you beat me at a card game. MR. KRABS: Really? That's all? No shortcuts? No gimmicks? SpongeBob sees this and freaks out. SPONGEBOB: Mr. Krabs! Remember what happened last time?! MR. KRABS: Yes, me lad, but this is for $100! Last time I checked, you were hardly worth a nickel. PLANKTON: You only need to sign this contract to play. Mr. Krabs signs the contract and walks into the Chum Bucket with Plankton as SpongeBob tears up. TWO HOURS LATER MR. KRABS Get ready to lose, Sheldon! I have 4 Mindys! PLANKTON Oh no!!! What could possibly beat 4 Mindys! Oh! I know! 4 NEPTUNES!!! (Evil laugh) I WIN, KRABS!!!!!! Mr. Krabs starts to walk out, crying, but Plankton somehow drags him back in. PLANKTON: Oh no you don't!!! You're not leaving the premises until you give me the Krabby Patty Secret Formula! MR. KRABS: Why should I give it to you? PLANKTON: Well, you signed the contract. MR. KRABS": That only said I get $100 if I win! Not held hostage if I lose! PLANKTON: That's where you're wrong, Krabs. Look! Mr. Krabs looked into a bunch of magnifying glasses to reveal very small fine print. It says '''If Eugene loses, he will be held hostage by Sheldon until the former gives the latter the Krabby Patty Secret Formula.' Mr. Krabs is enraged.'' PLANKTON: AND I have ways of getting the information from your tiny little brain. Plankton clapped his hands and his Krabs Robot and his Brain Scanner appear from the shadows. MR. KRABS: No! Please don't put me in that contraption! PLANKTON: Don't worry. It won't hurt a bit. MR. KRABS: OW! (Dolphin chirp) PLANKTON: Quit with the potty mouth, Eugene. There's no point. I WIN!!! Plankton successfully extracted Mr. Krabs' brain and put it in the brain scanner. PLANKTON: With the brain scanner, I'll be able to figure out the safe combination and steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula! "BRAIN SCANNER CPU": To access the with the Krabby Patty Secret Formula inside, Mr. Krabs' voice must say the Bikini Bottom National Anthem backwards. PLANKTON: Perfect! Plankton climbed into the Krabs-bot and went to the Krusty Krab to open the safe. PLANKTON/KRABS BOT: Ok. Here goes nothing. Ahem. You love we, Bottom Bikini. Blue as, true as, deep as, faithful as, You to hearts our pledge we, Bottom Bikini oh. SAFE CPU: Access......................................denied. PLANKTON: Oh well. That's what a missile is for. SYSTEM: Target locked. Firing in 5...4...3...2...1...Ignition.....We have Liftoff. Plankton's robot becomes a rocket. As he is flying above the surface, Sandy Cheeks is taking off for Texas. Due to her launch angle, her flying afterburner hit Plankton's rocket, sending him down towards the Chum Bucket. PLANKTON: Oh well. It needed repairs anyway. CRASH!!!!!!!!! The Rockets smashes through the roof of the Chum Bucket, destroying it. PLANKTON: KAREN!!!! KAREN: What, Sheldon? Hahaha haha haha SHELDON!!!!! HAHAHA HAHAHA!!!!! PLANKTON: I might as well put Krabs' brain back. Plankton flipped a switch and Mr. Krabs' brain went flying up in the air. SPONGEBOB: Hey Mr. K! I was looking for y-. Mr. Krabs' brain fell into SpongeBob's pores, knocking his brain into Mr. Krabs' head. SPONGEBOB: I'm free!!! Wait a minute...I'M YELLOW!!!! WHAT COULD BE ANY WORSE!!!! MR. KRABS: You know I can hear you, right Mr. K? Patrick walks by. "SpongeBob" trips him, sending him flying into "Mr. Krabs". Their brains were re switched and back to normal. Meanwhile, Patrick flew into Plankton, knocking his brain into the fire of a rocket's booster. MR. KRABS: Who hoo! I'm back! SPONGEBOB: And like always, everything is back to the way it was before! The Chum Bucket explodes behind them, showing the irony in SpongeBob's statement. SPONGEBOB:"Well... some things." PLANKTON OBVIOUSLY SURVIVED THIS It took time to rebuild, but Karen copied Plankton's brain , and gave him it back, followed by a massive cleanup at the Chum Bucket (as usual). Category:Episodes Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:PLWTR Episodes Category:PLTWR Episodes Category:ElectroElf Category:2015 Category:Kingshire TV Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts